villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Cooljoe01/PE Proposal: Indoraptor
I want to propose the Indoraptor, the main dinosaur hybrid antagonist, from the 2018 film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. What Is It and What Has It Done? The Indoraptor is a dinosaur hybrid with the DNA of the deceased Indominus Rex and Velociraptor. It was designed by Dr. Henry Wu who was hired and ordered by Eli Mills to breed more of it in a secret laboratory under Lockwood Manor. It was also designed to be a weapon for military and companies and purposes. However, it was a prototype because Dr. Wu needed the blood of the Velociraptor, Blue to breed and perfect another Indoraptor. During Maisie Lockwood's sneaking and exploration of the lab, she unknowingly back away to the Indoraptor's cage. It took delight in scaring her by stroking her hair before roaring at her. During the Lockwood Manor auction where rich people come to buy the dinosaurs that were evacuated from Isla Nublar. The Indoraptor was introduced but wasn't up for auction because he was only in the prototype stage (which means that he does not follow orders from neither Blue or humans) but the rich people bid a ridiculous amounts of money for it. Despite Dr. Wu's protests, Gunnar Eversol accepts the bids at the behest of Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Unfortunately, Owen Grady disrupts the auction by setting a Stygimoloch lose which destroys the auction and manages to prevent the hybrid from being taken away. After everyone leaves with their won dinosaurs or in a panic, Ken Wheatley goes in search of Mills demanding his bonus before he sees the Indoraptor. He shoots tranquilizer darts into it and it seemingly is knocked out. Wheatley then unwittingly entered the cage intending to take one of it's teeth for his necklace but then realizes too late that the Indoraptor was just playing possum and bites his arm off before eating it. It then joyfully and evilly observed Wheatley cry in fear before killing him. The Indoraptor then proceeded to attack and kill Eversol and three other auctioneers after it unknowingly destroyed the elevator control panel. Moments later, After Mills, accompanied by two armed guards, revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Maisie Lockwood was cloned from Benjamin Lockwood's deceased daughter, the Indoraptor attacked and killed two of Mills' guards. It then chased Owen, Claire and Maisie on the main floor of the Lockwood Manor. It separates Maisie from Own and Claire and injured the latter in the process. When Maisie escaped to her room, the Indoraptor climbed the roof to her room and had Maisie at his mercy on her bed and was about to snatch her with one hand until Owen came to the girl's rescue, armed with a gun he'd taken from a mercenary named Dan, who had been previously slain and devoured by the Indoraptor. After firing at the the hybrid, but the bullets had no effect on the hybrid's tough hide. It proceeds to kill Owen until Blue arrived and fought with the it which gave Owen and Maisie time to escape. Blue knocked the Indoraptor out of the window onto the roof, it cornered Owen and Maisie on the glass roof of the main floor of the manor. It was about to kill them until Claire distracted it with a gun before using a laser on Owen which provokes it to attack him but it misses him and almost falls to it's death. It manages to climb back up and gave Owen an almost sarcastically mocking look. Fortunately, Blue ambushed it and brought it down causing them to fall but the Indoraptor got stabbed by the horns of a Agujaceratops skull which killed it for good. Heinous Standard The Indoraptor was shown to be an aggressive and violent hybrid which it inherited from it's DNA source, the Indominus Rex. However, while the Indominus Rex was an angry psychopath and killed for sport, the Indoraptor is shown to kill for food but he took amusement in his actions when he poked at Maisie's hair to frighten her and when he pretended to be sedated by Wheatley while smirking which shows that it had a twisted sense of humor. It even took delight in observing his victims crying out in fear and despair before it proceeded to kill them. It was also enjoying the chaos that Stiggy the Stygimoloch was causing when Own and the latter disrupted the auction which shows that it's growling and screeching is similar a way to laughter at the expense of the humans. This also shows that the Indoraptor loved killing that even Dr. Wu admitted that it was sociopathic and psychotic. When it chased Owen, Claire and Maisie in the main room of Lockwood Manor, it was probably shown that he delightedly toyed with them in pretending that it was looking for them before revealing that it was watching them through the model glass stands. The Indoraptor also believed that it itself was unbeatable as shown that after Claire and Owen failed to make it fall off the glass roof, it gave Owen an almost sarcastically mocking look before getting killed by Blue. Overall this makes it shown to be a bloodthirsty monster. Freudian Excuse The Indoraptor never showed any regret or sympathy for it's killing because it was designed to kill and it was even implied to be ill. It was even impossible to control and that it was shown to be abused by the guards at the auction. It is shown that the Indoraptor couldn't help it when killing. Mitigating Factors The Indoraptor was only interested in killing and nothing else. He even became obsessed with chasing and trying to kill Maisie. Moral Event Horizon The Indoraptor has killed a few people like, Ken Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, three auctioneers, two of Mills' henchmen and possibly others during it's rampage. Individual Capability It used it's claws and teeth to kill everyone. It was also shown to play possum to lure Ken Wheatley to his death. He also possibly has night vision when everything turned dark but it was also a way to show that he was toying with Owen, Claire and Maisie when he was chasing them and when they were in the model glass stands. It also showed great senses seeing as that he was able to locate Maisie in her room. It also had a strong hide seen as that bullets and tranquilizer darts did not manage to penetrate it. It also had high intelligence and great stealth. Moral Agency The Indoraptor only cared about killing. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst It was a hybrid who was willing to kill everyone out of amusement. Verdict Overall, I say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals